


Fifty Moments

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 50 Sentences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty moments from their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Moments

**#01 - Ring**  
Nick took his aunt's ring from the table from the nightstand and wondered how Monroe would react if Nick asked him to keep it.

**#02 - Hero**  
"I'm not joking, man, since you started helping and not killing every creature you see, you became some sort of a hero!"

**#03 - Memory**  
They both had baggage and they knew it, but the memory of the first touch they shared was more memorable than most of the others.

**#04 - Box**  
Nick had found a strange looking wooden box in the back of Monroe's drawer, but before he opened it he realized that there was a reason why the box was hidden, so he put it back where he'd found it.

**#05 - Run**  
Nick wouldn't have thought that he would have to run after Monroe and tell him he was joking about a double date with Hank and Juliette.

**#06 - Hurricane**  
Monroe liked to be prepared and if there was a fire, flood or a hurricane coming, he'd just remind Nick of who was right.

**#07 - Wings**  
Monroe had to fight the urge to roll his eyes when he saw that Nick bought for him a big white cup with little black wings and "Angel" written on it with capital letters.

**#08 - Cold**  
His hands were cold and now the only thing he wanted more than a hot cup of coffee was to kill Nick for losing his gloves.

**#09 - Red**  
Monroe felt blood in his veins boiling when he saw Nick was wearing a red t-shirt under his jacket and the next thing he remembered was Nick, lying next to him on the floor, shirtless and shocked. 

**#10 - Drink**  
It took some time to realize that coffee prepared by Monroe became Nick's favorite drink.

**#11 - Midnight**  
When Monroe realized that it was midnight and Nick still wasn't back from his stake-out, he grabbed the keys from the table and left the house in hurry.

**#12 - Temptation**  
He wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and brought them closer together, before giving in to the temptation and licking his way up his mate's neck.

**#13 - View**  
Monroe was pretending not to look but it was hard not to enjoy the view when it was so hot outside that Nick had to take his shirt off.

**#14 - Music**  
Every time they were driving somewhere Monroe wouldn't let Nick touch the radio, saying that Nick's taste in music sucked.

**#15 - Silk**  
"Tell me what you want," Monroe asked as he began wrapping a silk tie, the only one Nick owned, around his lover's wrists.

**#16 - Cover**  
While Nick threw his arm across Monroe's chest and he tangled their legs together he felt the blutbad move to cover them both with a comforter.

**#17 - Promise**  
"Nick, just promise me that next time you decide that your life is boring and you feel the need to chase a group of ... you tell me right away, got it?"

**#18 - Dream**  
When Nick turned in his sleep to snuggle against Monroe's side the blutbad felt like it must have been some kind of a dream, because good things just don't happen to him.

**#19 - Candle**  
Monroe almost rolled his eyes but then, at least Nick had tried, and he had to admit that even one candle did create a nice atmosphere.

**#20 - Talent**  
Monroe had talent for a lot of things, but seeing and listening to the blutbad playing the cello was Nick's most favorite.

**#21 - Silence**  
When he was around Monroe, he didn't mind silence all that much.

**#22 - Journey**  
It was going to be a long journey, but at least Nick wouldn't get bored with Monroe sitting next to him, commenting on every song they hear.

**#23 - Fire**  
Whenever he and Nick touched or kissed, Monroe felt this spark, like fire slowly spreading all around his body.

**#24 - Strength**  
Monroe knew he was strong, but compared to the strength Nick possessed , even if not the same, sometimes made Monroe feel weak.

**#25 - Mask**  
Only when Monroe told him that hiding behind a mask was hard Nick realized exactly how hard.

**#26 - Ice**  
Monroe liked snow, he really did, but he really hated ice, especially when he was falling down, and his mate, instead of helping him, kept chuckling like it was funny. 

**#27 - Fall**  
It's not like he'd planned to fall for a Grimm or even be friends with one, but he'd never regretted it, not even once.

**#28 - Forgotten**  
Doesn't matter what might happen in the future, Nick was sure that some memories would never be forgotten.

**#29 - Dance**  
"Come on, Monroe, it's not like I asked you to dance naked in the middle of the street."

**#30 - Body**  
Whenever Nick was cold he liked to wrap himself against Monroe's warm body, snuggling close.

**#31 - Sacred**  
Everybody's values were different, so Nick wasn't really surprised when he'd found out that all the morning rituals were sacred to Monroe.

**#32 - Farewells**  
Both, Monroe and Nick weren't fond of farewells , who was anyway, but sometimes they were necessary and there was nothing they could do besides hoping they won't have to say goodbye anytime soon.

**#33 - World**  
Monroe liked to joke that if things were progressing like that, Nick would gain reputation of the nicest Grimm in history around the world.

**#34 - Formal**  
Monroe knew Nick looked good doesn't matter what he was wearing, but seeing him in formal clothes always managed to leave him speechless.

**#35 - Fever**  
He really hated it when Nick got sick especially when he kept repeating "It's not my fault I've got a fever."

**#36 - Laugh**  
"You're not as funny as you think you are," Monroe said when he'd heard Nick's quiet laugh.

**#37 - Lies**  
Nick knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with all the lies and sooner or later he'd have to tell Hank and Juliette everything, he was just glad Monroe was there to support him.

**#38 - Forever**  
They both knew that with everything that was going on around them it was hard to promise each other forever, but it didn't mean they couldn't try.

**#39 - Overwhelmed**  
At first Nick had felt overwhelmed by his responsibilities, his duty, his personal life and the way he kept visiting Monroe whenever anything happened, but soon he had found out he didn't mind all that much.

**#40 - Whisper**  
Just before he fell asleep he's heard a whisper next to his ear and he smiled, wishing Monroe a good night.

**#41 - Wait**  
"Well, it's not like it's my fault you didn't listen when I told you to wait with the surprise party until you were sure we're going to arrive on time."

**#42 - Talk**  
The first time it was only because Nick asked him to, but the second time he had to talk to Roddy he realized that he actually liked the kid.

**#43 - Search**  
He never would have guessed that the search for a perfect gift for Nick's birthday would end up with him having a headache.

**#44 - Hope**  
"I really hope you know that the fact we're dating now doesn't mean I'm going to let you bring anything you want in here, including animals!"

**#45 - Eclipse**  
"You're lucky you are cute," Monroe rolled his eyes as Nick took advantage of the fact that Monroe was till under the influence of the truth serum by asking him about the definitions of eclipse, the Moon and everything else he could think of. 

**#46 - Gravity**  
"You have to learn that you can't win against gravity, Nick," Monroe said as he kept wrapping Nick's ankle carefully. 

**#47 - Highway**  
"I told you taking a highway could save us time, Monroe, so don't pout now," Nick said and Monroe only growled at him.

**#48 - Unknown**  
Monroe was far, far from being happy, when he'd heard that some unknown creature had attacked Nick and Nick just didn't bother to tell him about it, "because it wasn't anything serious."

**#49 - Lock**  
"Damnit, Nick, unless you want to explain to Hank why exactly I am on my knees, learn to lock the damn door!"

**#50 - Breathe**  
"Breathe," Monroe murmured taking hold of Nick's hand as the other man currently lying in a hospital bed coughed, hissing in pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for of [1sentence](http://1sentence.livejournal.com/).  
> I felt the need to write Monroe/Nick. Thanks so much to [Angelus2hot](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/) for help and [Umbrellas-Can](http://umbrellas-can.livejournal.com/) for the info.
> 
> Also can be found **[*HERE*](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/500857.html#cutid1)**


End file.
